


Miivun Oneshots

by Catoukin (Visionairz)



Category: Miivun, Miivun OCs
Genre: Angst, Ashley has a sphynx cat, Dedicated to Miivun, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, May include pieces for planned superhero AU, No Smut, Not Beta Read, These kids are precious, it's my own personal headcanon for Ashley and you can't take it away, oneshots, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionairz/pseuds/Catoukin
Summary: As I slowly plan out my idea for the large AU, I felt like the fans of Miivun deserved some love. Here is a compilation of oneshots for her wonderful OCs I may update over time!





	Miivun Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miivun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miivun/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from Miivun

_Take care of my dog!_ He said.

_It'll be easy!_ He said.

Mike groaned as he slipped his shoes on. Jovan was out with his family, spending a week in Spain for summer vacation. He had asked his older friend if he could watch over their family dog, Cookie, while they were away. Obviously, Mike had agreed.

Now it's not like he doesn't _like_ Cookie, the dog is absolutely adorable whenever Jovan sends him photos or videos. It's just the first time he ever encountered her, she was a demon. It was like she had become possessed and jumped him, all while Jovan brushed it off. The entire confrontation was hilarious now that Mike could look back on it, but at the time it was probably the most terrifying and infuriating situation he had ever been in.

* * *

_Mike was at Jovan's house for the first time ever since they had graduated high school. Jovan had invited him over to play some games and watch some movies and the older teen was more than happy to join the other. It was during the first week of June, both of them wanting to get together as soon as they possibly could. The thing was, Jovan never told him one of the most important details._

_He had just gotten a new dog._

_Mike liked dogs. He didn't have one but he found them absolutely adorable and precious. After all, his sister, Ashley, had gotten a small kitten for her birthday last year. He was much more accustomed to the calmer species even though he had to admit, her cat was ugly. Who in their right mind would ever think a hairless cat was cute? The fact she finds it so adorable makes him swear there is some sort of possession going on with her. Not that he'd confront her and her demon of course._

_He was hesitant once he reached the front door, his hand hovering over the doorbell. He had been out of school for an entire year before Jovan had graduated, allowing him to get a job and spend a lot of his time away from the stress of school. This was his first day off after Jovan's graduation ceremony._

_He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, why his stomach was fluttering or why his heartbeat seemed to speed up. He's spent time at Jovan's house before and the other has even come over to his house because of Ashley._

_With a sigh, the brunette pressed his fingers on the doorbell, hearing the faint ring from inside._

_As he waited, he crossed his arms and began to rock back and forth on his heels. The nerves were pointless at this rate, completely stupid for that matter. He had no reason to feel this way whatsoever, but the movements seemed to slowly calm him down._

_Within moments, the door swung open to reveal his shorter friend who now beamed up at him. Their smile was bright as they pushed open the screen door to allow Mike inside. "Hey!"_

_Mike returned the smile to his friend as he entered the house and offered Jovan a small wave. "Hi! Sorry I couldn't come over sooner." His nerves soon left him, the older teen finding himself at ease when Jovan greeted him._

_Jovan brushed off the apology with his own wave. "Psh, don't worry about it! You're busy working all the time now and it was your first day off. I could care less about how many days it would take." The purple-haired teen went to step away from the door when a small dog bolted up beside him. Jovan kneeled down next to the small puppy and pet it, trying to shush it as it kept barking. The creature caught Mike off guard with its sudden barking and he too started to kneel down where he was still in the open doorway. His actions were quickly cut off when the puppy started to growl when Mike reached his hand out. Freaked out, the brunette had retracted his hand while Jovan just chuckled. "She doesn't bite."_

_Mike eyed his friend for a second before outstretching his hand to pet the dog again, this time much more cautiously. Apparently, the puppy didn't appreciate it and started to growl again. Before Mike even had a chance to pull his hand away, the puppy leaped at him and latched onto the underside of his outstretched arm, clamping down._

_Mike shrieked when the puppy bit onto his arm. "It does too bite!" He exclaimed, frantically trying to get the animal off of his arm. "Get this thing off me!"_

_Jovan simply burst out into laughter._

* * *

He had refused to go near the dog ever since then. Now, a year later, he was stuck having to take care of it for an entire week. How fun!

Once he arrived at Jovan's house, he approached the front door and squatted down. Lifting the welcome mat, he revealed the spare key for the house. He picked it up and got back to his feet, pulling open the screen door. He unlocked the front door with ease and stepped into the house. He'd been inside multiple times after the incident last June, but like previously stated, he always made a clear effort to steer clear of the psycho dog ever since. He didn't get much of a choice to steer clear of the dog now.

As soon as the screen door slammed shut and the front door was closed, barking rang around the house. Within seconds, a large tan dog came sprinting down a hallway, its feet slipping on the hardwood floor as it came barreling down. It yipped the entire time, not once stopping or even making an effort to slow down as it charged Mike. Panicked, the young adult dropped the key and bolted to the side, hoping to avoid the canine.

It turns out that he sucks at running out of the way from charging animals, because the next thing he knows, he's being tackled to the grown by the dog. He lands on his back with a loud _"oh shit!"_ and his breath knocked out of him. He groans as the dog stands with its front paws on his chest, panting in his face. After squeezing his eyes shut for a few seconds, he pried one open to look up at the dog. As soon as he did this, the fluffy beast was licking his face, making Mike giggle and raise his hands to try and shield his face.

He was soon able to get the dog off of him and he got to his feet. He wiped his face off with the bottom of his shirt before looking down at the creature before him. "My God Cookie," Mike said with a smile, starting to make his way down the hall. "If I had known you would tackle me, I would've been a lot more cautious." The puppy yipped behind him, soon catching up as he entered the kitchen, earning a chuckle from the brunette. He had to admit, he did deserve it.


End file.
